Anti hero alien and Dragons (cancelled)
by tranellsimmons
Summary: A black symbiote finds miss kobayashi and bonds within her but will dragon friends be fine with this ?
1. A black ooze alien

(Night, streets of Japan)

We see Kobayashi walking on the sidewalk through the crowd of people doing nothing but looking at their phones or talking to their conversation, maybe going home. As Kobayashi was walking. Unknown to her a mysterious black ooze was on the tree top. It was looking down at the people trying to pick out a strong host to live for it seems to be dying slowly. It then spotted Kobayashi. The black slime seems to get interested in her, it started to goes down off the tree and landed down on the concrete sidewalk, follows her behind as the black slime reaches further to Kobayashi, it climbs on one of her shoes and goes inside her pants on the left leg then it touches her skin, bonding itself by getting inside her body. Kobayashi stops moving as she feels something cold, slimy, and itchy, in her leg, she bent down to the ground and scratches her left leg to make the itch go away before she continues the walk.

After so much walking up so many stairs she arrives at her apartment. She then unlocked the door and went inside it before closing.

As she steps inside. She takes off her shoes, puts them aside against the wall before taking off the jacket and puts it on the holder.

After that she walked towards the kitchen/living room.

When she was there. Kobayashi sees her dragon maid/lover Tohru cleaning dishes.

"Hey Tohru," Kobayashi said, as she smiled a little.

As Tohru stops cleaning for a minute, she looks around, behind and sees Kobayashi.

Tohru then brushes and smiles at her "hey miss Kobayashi how was- (sniff) ah?" Tohru smells something powerful into the air of the apartment. "the smell, what is that coming from?" before she could smell the mysterious powerful she looks towards Kobayashi noticing the smell is coming from her. The Dragon maid then quickly goes in front of Kobayashi to smell her just in case it's not poison.

"Um, Tohru what's going with you?" Kobayashi asked her in confusion.

"There's a strange smell in you and it's soft, squishy, and very powerful," Tohru tells her before she stops smelling as she looks up to her.

"And whatever it is, it may be so powerful that you can't control it," she said but the ponytail woman was confused with her.

"Okayyyy?, I do not know what y-" they were both interrupted when Kobayashi's stomach growled out loud. Which is a kind of embarrassment to her.

"Oh, sorry I'm a little hungry," Kobayashi wants to change the subject because her Dragon maid lover was getting confused with her.

"Don't worry" Tohru went over into the kitchen microwave, grabbed a plate with food that she made, and passed it over to Kobayashi.

"Here you go miss Kobayashi. I make rice with chicken and cheese noodles" Tohru said

"Thanks, Tohru." Kobayashi took her dinner plate.

"Your welcome miss Kobayashi," Tohru said

As Kobayashi sits down in the chair with the kitchen table in front and she then says her grace before eating the food.

Kanna came out of her room and sat down at the kitchen table next to Kobayashi. She looks at her before she smells her too.

"Miss Kobayashi," Kanna calls her as she was done smelling her.

Kobayashi stops eating for a moment. She turns to her adopted daughter Kanna.

"Yes Kanna?" Kobayashi asked.

"I smell something, something inside you and it's moving." Kanna tells her. "and whatever it is, inside you, it's a alive'

"Uh?" Kobayashi raises up in eyebrow meaning she doesn't know what she's talking about just like her lover "Kanna, what are you trying to say?

 **'** I think she is right Kobayashi, **'** out of nowhere a mysterious female voice appears in her head.

Kobayashi got scared as her eyes began to widen. She stands up and looks around for the voice.

"Who said that? where are you?" Kobayashi asked in fright.

Both Kanna and Tohru look at Kobayashi with confusion. Of who is she talking to?

"Who says what? Who are you talking to, Miss Kobayashi?" Tohru asked, confused.

"This voice I heard," Kobayashi replied.

"I didn't hear any voice, Miss Kobayashi, no one is here but us," Tohru looks over to her little friend "Kanna, did you hear a voice?

Kanna shook her head "no"

"Look I'm not crazy I heard a voice and it was somewhere i-" before Kobayashi could say anymore the apartment door bell rings.

 **'** Don't let her open the door, **'** the dark female voice warns.

"Uh?" Kobayashi didn't know why the voice said that to her, but she ignored it, before she could go answer the door.

Too late Tohru went to the front door and came back with three guys in black suits entered the apartment behind her.

"Miss Kobayashi, these people will see you," Tohru tells her before moving away from them to go back into the kitchen.

"Hello miss Kobayashi," the first guy said.

 **'** Who the hell is this guy? **'** the dark female voice asked.

"Ah, how can I help you?" Kobayashi asks and ignores the voice.

Two guys behind him take out their taser guns with red lasers pointing at her.

This reaction makes Tohru and Kanna mad at them.

"Sorry about this but I believe you have something that belongs to my boss, his name Mr Drake, so hand it over," the first guy demands.

She backed away from them little as she put her hands up "look I don't know what you're talking about" Kobayashi said to him suddenly her hands came down for no reason she tried to lift them up but they won't listen to her.

"Nice try I'm not falling for it so handed it over before we take you in"

"Are you trying to take her away from us?!" Tohru yelled at them as she got in front of her to defend "will not a chance she's staying here!"

"Yeah, you're not taking Kobayashi" Kanna joins Tohru to defend Kobayashi.

"You misunderstand, she got something that belongs to my boss and as I said handed it over," he replied.

Kobayashi still doesn't know what he's talking about.

Before she could run, a black tendril comes out of her right arm and grabs one of the guys with the taser in the neck and throws him against the ceiling, knocking him out.

Then the black tendril goes back inside her returning her arm to normal.

As the dragons and men looked at Kobayashi. they were shocked even Kobayashi was, she looked at her right arm that got turned into a black tentacle a second ago.

"Wooooooo," both dragon girls were amazed.

"What was that? and what's happening to me?" Kobayashi said in fear

 **'** Not you Kobayashi, us, **'** the dark female voice told her.

"I knew!" The first guy took his gun out. just before he could shoot. Tohru stops him by hitting him over his head, knocking him out.

"Don't you dare try to kill miss Kobayashi!" Tohru yelled at him as she defends Kobayashi

The third guy with the taser guy tries to run away but Kanna stops him, she kicks him across his back knocking him out as well with one hit.

"Tohru tied them up, Kanna help me to put some tape on them," said Kobayashi " after this we're calling the police"

Both dragons nodded.

After a few minutes the three-man was now tied up and their mouths were covered in tape, then the police came in and arrested them for assault in a family.

(One hour later)

Kobayashi and her dragon family were on the living room sofa and table are talking about just what happened.

"Miss Kobayashi was that black thing in your arm?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Kanna asked.

"I do not know the answer to that, but Kanna you were right, it's inside me and I don't know what it's going to do next" Kobayashi said, "but I do know one thing it can hear us"

Suddenly a black massive tendril came out of her left shoulder and it formed a face with two white eyes and a mouth with shark teeth.

They gasped in shock of the black tendril face.

 **"** Hello here dragon girls and humans, **"** she said.

"You know, who are we?" both dragon girls asked in unison, surprised.

 **"** I know everything from Kobayashi's head and mind, **"** she explained to them.

"Who are you?" Kobayashi asked afraid Tohru holds her hand to calm her down.

The black alien slime turned to her **"** I am She-venom and you are my host, I was dying until I found you and bonded inside to you Kobayashi, **"** she introduced herself to her.

"What are you, an alien?" Kobayashi asked.

 **"** I am a klyntar or a symbiote, the humans called me, but yes I am an alien **"** She-venom answered.

"But why did you choose me?" Kobayashi asked

 **"** One: your interacting person and two: you are a loner once but not anymore. I'm starting to like you and your dragon girls and three: I was once a loner like you Kobayashi and I respect you, now since I answer your questions can I need a strong host to live and you are the perfect one so can i stay please? **"** She-venom says **"** think about it **"**

"Hmm," as Kobayashi thinks about the decision the two dragons talk to the alien.

"Are you sure you want to stay inside her? couldn't you find someone else?" Tohru doesn't like or trust the alien inside her human girlfriend.

 **"** No I refuse, I like to stay inside her and like I said she is interesting and you two Tohru and Kanna. **"** She-venom said.

"But why are we interesting?" Kanna asked

 **"** Because she did help you to stay Kanna after you got banish from a stupid prank you pulled in your world. I am happy that she helped you **"** She-venom explained to her.

Kanna smiles so little. She remembers that day and she is grateful that Kobayashi offered her a place to stay.

"Thank you," Kanna said quietly

 **"** You're welcome and as for you, Tohru I see now you and her closer together, **"** She-venom smirk.

Tohru begins to blush her cheeks a little embarrassment.

"As I have seen in her memories before Kanna left for school. you and Kobayashi date, go together in a movie, after that you and her back to the apartment make out with each other and-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Kobayashi interrupted her.

She-venom smirked showing her shark teeth.

Kobayashi looks at the symbiote before sighing.

"Okay you can stay but we're gonna put some ground rules one: do not get yourself caught," Kobayashi said.

 **"** I will not get myself caught, oh I forgot to mention I need something to eat or else I will eat your liver and if you die I die, **"** the Symbiote gives her and the dragons a heads up.

Kobayashi, Tohru and Kanna gasp in shock at the terrified part.

"So basically you'll go in… hunger mode? if you didn't eat... something?" Kobayashi asked in fear while she felt her spine shaking.

 **"** Yes, **"** She-venom answered.

"Excuse me Miss Kobayashi" Tohru let go of Kobayashi's hand.

She ran to the kitchen to make some food for Kobayashi, Kanna quickly hugged Kobayashi, they were both worried and scared if they lost her.

"Okay I am going to remember that. Two: try not to control my body" Kobayashi said as she hugs Kanna back and pets her head to calm her down.

 **"** Unless I have no other choice but to do that, **"** She-venom said

"Why?" Kobayashi asked.

"Because you'll never know if someone is tried to rob us or kill us or both" She-venom warns

Kobayashi sighed in annoyance 'My father told me that when I was a kid,' Kobayashi thought to herself. She knows the symbiote can also hear her thoughts.

"Okay, for now, you can. Three: try to hold in your hunger until we get to a restaurant or food truck," Kobayashi says

 **"** I will try to Kobayashi, **"** She-venom replied

They both agreed to their terms. Hopefully it could help both of them.

Besides what could go wrong?

To be continued


	2. eating a head off

Kobayashi woke up, she turned and saw Tohru wake with her eyes open and realizing that she is hugging her on the left side of the bed. she must be worried about yesterday ever since the Symbiote found Kobayashi

Tohru must have decide to sleep with her.

Kobayashi was happy for her being worried she couldn't hardly blame her.

"Good morning miss Kobayashi"

"Morning Tohru." she turned her head to look at hers.

"I hope she-venom is hungry for food," she said

Kobayashi use two of her hands to grabs Tohru's cheeks bringing the dragon maid a little closer to her face"You have no idea maybe she hungry for something else than food" she said sweetly

"Like what miss Kobayashi?" Tohru asked while blushes.

"This" they both touch each other lips before kissing deeply with a tongue battle in their mouths.

" **W** **ow** " She-venom smiles seeing the two love birds kissing each other.

After a minute as they pull out from kiss while they catch their breath.

"Miss Kobayashi that was incredible and maybe when you're done at work we could go for dessert later on" she smiled

"just wait I'm thinking Tohru" Kobayashi smile a bit.

(Kobayashi's work)

She was in the screen computer work typing and searching to complete her work. "Almost done with this"

 **"** **Kobayashi this work is hard for us. for you maybe but we can solve this"**

"True but I like to do this the old-fashioned way plus try not to talk me in here, alright" she whispered "when i go to the bathroom you can talk to me"

" **V** **ery well** "

Then her boss walked in at front at Kobayashi's work desk to harass her again

Kobayashi looks at him with an angry glare.

" **Oh hell not him again! "** She-venom hissed, she hates Kobayashi's boss so much that she wants to bite him dead.

"Kobayashi! you better hurry up with your work you Parasite!" he yelled at her.

When She-venom heard the word parasite she gets angry and take over Kobayashi's body. then She-venom grabbed him by the collar to lift him up into the air.

 **'P** **arasite?! apologies now! or else we will eat your arms and legs and your heart off your body** " She-venom yells at him

The boss looks at her and gets scared.

as he sees black veins in her cheek, eyes white and the teeth of hers turned a razor sharp, trying to kill him.

"Okay okay I am sorry!" he quickly apologizes to her

She let go of his collar as he falls down in floor before Kobayashi took control.

"Good, now get lost," she growled at him

The boss didn't need to be told twice. he runs away from her. lucky no one notices She-venom was seen, Kobayashi quickly sit back down at her computer desk as everyone went back to work.

"Wow, Kobayashi I never saw you did it to him," Makoto asked.

"Um? yeah me too" she lies.

(2 hours later)

Kobayashi is inside a store buying a snack before heading straight to the door.

"She-venom wait was that back here?" she whispered before she put the snack in her pocket.

 **"i** **do not like to be called a parasite it make me mad and its racist to me"** **she-venom** explained

"So that's why" Kobayashi pushes the door and walked outside.

"Ok look we can't do that again, and we're going to talk about this"

 **"** **are you sure? because that boss of yours was rude at you, and before you're going to stop name one boss that was so rude to you that you didn't have the chance to say something back at him or her?** "

Kobayashi thinks about the question and trying to answer her back but she failed with a sigh "I guess you're right"

" **O** **f course I'm-wait"** **She-venom** sniffs up in the air " **two men are following us do not look at them, keep going and turn right in the alley"** Kobayashi nods as she turns right on the alley the two gangsters pull out their guns and points them at her.

As kobayashi turns around to see them.

"Ok now what is plan b?" she asked

" **A** **llow me, Kobayashi," She-venom said**

Kobayashi's whole body turns big and black slowly she becomes She-venom.

"The hell is this thing?!"

"Just shoot it!" the two gangsters try to kill She-venom, but the bullets are not hurting her. she punches one gangster with a enough force sending him at a stone wall causing his back bones to crack and broke Instantly killing him. the other gangster ran out of bullets as She-venom grabs him from his neck to looks at him to the face.

" **E** **yes, lungs, heart, so many snacks in the food** **chain** "

"Who are you?," he asked in fear

 **"W** **e are she-venom and you are dinner"** she opens her mouth and eats his head off.

After She-venom was finished eating the th head. Kobayashi turns back to herself then she sees the dead bodies in ground that the Symbiote did.

"Oh my God' Kobayashi have never seen dead bodies especially on the news but different.

 **"Run, Kobayashi before the police will come"**

Quickly listen to She-Venom's idea Kobayashi runs away from the crime scene.

( Kobayashi's apartment)

in the bathroom Kobayashi is staring at the mirror seeing She-venom in the mirror's reflection like a vampire.

"Do have to bite his head off?" Kobayashi gets disgusting back at the alley.

 **"** **full in the tank"** **she-venom licks her mouth**.

"Ew! that's not what I was expecting for now on you need to be careful and no eating people's heads off"

 **"** **like I said before if I do not eat something. your liver or heart will be eaten by me"** she remind

Kobayashi knew that she was going to say that, and no point on reasoning with her.

"I really don't like, but your a little right and I not like becoming a vigilante in Japan or they throw me in jail."

 **"W** **ell Kobayashi here's the thing, we can do anything we want in Japan**. **"**

"Let's not get carried away by the way, what's your weakness?" she asked

" **loud sounds, fire, even lighting** " **she-venom explained**

"Correct me this fire and lightning destroys, but loud sounds? does it force you to get out of my body?" kobayashi asked as she explained the details of the Symbiote's weaknesses.

 **"Y** **es** **,"** she-venom answers

"Well great for that, I'll keep that in mind okay better go to bed."

As kobayashi get out of the bathroom and head towards her bed. she opens the door as she sees Tohru putting on her green t-shirt.

Tohru see her with a smile as she sits down in Kobayashi's bed "Hello miss Kobayashi and She-venom will you two like to have dessert" she licks her mouth before she took off her shirt exposing her naked breasts.

Kobayashi's face turns red in crimson with she saw them.

 **"G** **o ahead and kiss her,** **"** she-venom said

Kobayashi sit next to Tohru. then she passionately kiss as they lay down on the bed still kissing Tohru wraps her tail around her waist until they pull away leaving a trail of saliva on their mouths.

"Wow you're a good kisser miss Kobayashi' Tohru admired as she kissed her in the creek.

"Yep I am" Kobayashi said before she and Tohru continue kissing like no day.

until next time


	3. Ninja girls

(Morning)

(Kobayashi's room)

When six o'clock appears of the alarm clock it begins to make a loud noise by the bells on top.

As Kobayashi was awakened by the noise. she feels pain in whole entire body and ears.

She screams in agony of that terrible noise that is causing her to get a headache.

"Ahhhh! the sound made it stop!" She-venom venom begs in agony.

Kobayashi realized yesterday that this is one of the Symbiotes weaknesses. She then quickly taps the alarm clock's snooze button but she accidentally destroyed the whole thing. Chunks of pieces and gears metal parts off into the floor.

Kobayashi's body begins to cool down from the pain of the alarm clock.

"Okay for now on I should stick with a buzzer alarm clock," Kobayashi said as she puts her hand on her forehead making sure there's no headache.

"You should be careful loud sounds can hurt me and you," She-venom warned.

"Right that one of your weaknesses," Kobayashi says

"Yes, the loud noises, it can separate me from you. like you said yesterday" She-venom replied.

"Alright for now on we should avoid any loud sounds,"

"I like that idea" before Kobayashi could move, she noticed that Tohru's tail was in her waist and Tohru was hugging her back still asleep.

"Oh, right, we did it yesterday. Well, better wake her up" Kobayashi said before she could wake up Tohru. Too late Tohru woke up herself and rub her eyes while yawning.

"(Yawn) good morning She-venom and miss Kobayashi" Tohru said while yawning tiredly.

"Morning Tohru and would you please unwrap your tail from my waist and stop hugging" Kobayashi replied

"Oh right sorry," Tohru removes her tail from Kobayashi's waist and stops hugging her.

"Thank you," Kobayashi said before she takes her glasses from a little table put them in and move to the bathroom.

Once she enters the bathroom sees a woman in a ninja suit leaning against the wall.

"Miss Kobayashi, my is name Neko and you have something that brings to Mr.Drake and don't try to escape us" she slaps her fingers.

Suddenly a woman in the same ninja suit came down above the ceiling and closed the bathroom door before locking it.

"Hey miss Kobayashi, my name is Mako and we both work for Mr.Drake," she said before taking out her sword and putting at Kobayashi

Kobayashi gets afraid she never saw someone that took out a weapon to threaten her life before.

"Calm yourself, Kobayashi, I have an idea tell them that they don't want to do this," She-venom said to her

Kobayashi followed her opinion by calming down before telling them "you two not don't want to do this" I warned

"Oh I believe we do nice try, you fool," Mako said

"Yeah, we here for the symbiote hand it or else," Neko said she pulls out her gun.

Kobayashi closes her eyes and sighed "okay have it your way"

"May I?" she-venom asked.

Kobayashi opens her eyes "yes, but not kill them"

"Oh I won't' She-venom replied.

Suddenly a black tendril comes out of Kobayashi's right arm and grabbed Mako by her neck, the ninja girl try to break free

Kobayashi throws her at Neko causing two girls to crushed in the wall before they collapsed to the floor.

They could get up, but the two tendrils from Kobayashi's arms were able to hold down the two ninja girls. They trying to get out. But it was no use the tendrils were too strong for them to break free.

"TOHRU, KANNA!! A little help!" Kobayashi yell out

Both dragon girls break down the bathroom door.

"Miss Kobayashi what's goin-" before Tohru could finish. She looked down and saw two ninja girls who were still struggling to break free "who are they?"

"They were trying to kill me," Kobayashi told Tohru, causing her to get angry and so did her adopted daughter.

"What?!" the dragon maid glares down at the two ninjas "Alright you pathetic humans, who are you two?! and why are you trying to kill miss Kobayashi?!" Tohru demand.

"Hey tell us or else we will have no choice but to kill you" Kanna threaten glowing an aura for anger eyes at them.

Mako and Neko look at the two dragons that were glaring at them as sweat and fear appeared on their forehead.

(23 minutes later)

Neko and Mako tied up on the floor of the kitchen.

"Alright, you two start talking now or maybe I let my 'friends' talk to both of you," Kobayashi points at The dragon girls who were still glaring at the two ninja women in a murderous look.

Neko and Mako get scared of them then in the few seconds they couldn't take anymore.

"Okay, we'll tell you everything you want!" Neko said feared.

"Yeah, what she said!" Mako said feared.

They explained everything about Mr. Drake experimenting on humans with symbiotes to kill them and trying to achieve symbiote and human beings to survive in the future. But it was impossible. Until one of the symbiotes managed to escape in Japan but it was only a matter of time before Drake find out about it. he sends a team to try to get it back. But failed so he sends Neko and Mako to try to retrieve the symbiote and bring it back to base.

"So this Mr. Drake is trying to take back She-Venom huh?. Okay, where is he?" Kobayashi asked

"We not know where he is," both ninja girls said in unison

"Well great. It looks like they're telling the truth. Miss Kobayashi and She-venom" Tohru can tell by the look of their eyes.

" yeah but I'm not sure. Maybe they're lying," Kobayashi said

"Why would we lie? we don't know where he is or his location, if we knew, could have told you," Mako said calmly.

"Mm-mmm" Nako nods.

"Okay point taken but still that's a little hard to believe that why would drake experiment on people to achieve symbiotes and humans to live as one?" Kobayashi asked.

"We don't know the rest of it. But he's trying to reach earth survival" Nako said

"Achieving human survival? it's a suicide note, I see let's eat their legs and heads off " She-venom replied.

"We are not going to do that, well for now anyway, but you can scare them," Kobayashi responded. "just in case they are not lying"

"Okay," She-venom smirked.

Kobayashi turns to She-venom.

"Wooooow" both dragon girls' eyes widened in surprise. They finally meet She-venom for the first time.

Nako and Mako get scared even more and they never saw that coming.

"What's wrong you two? scared? or maybe you could tell us where is your boss or we will eat your arms and ripped off your lungs out of your bodies then once we finish these my friends over here will eat your eyeballs" She-venom said coolly.

Kanna and Tohru lick their mouth "yummy" because they're dragons and they do eat humans.

Nako and Mako get afraid they don't want to be eaten alive by a symbiote and two dragons disguised as humans. So they confess again with no lie.

"We don't know!" they said in unison and fear.

She-venom turns back to Kobayashi.

"Alright, they seem to be telling the truth. Tohru calls the police," Kobayashi said.

"Okay miss Kobayashi," Tohru said before she went to the phone.

Kanna moves next towards the ninja girls "Try anything stupid or else I will finish you both" she threatened.

Nako and Mako flinched in fear.

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

After Mako and Nako were arrested for almost an attempt of murder. and The mayor put out a warrant of arrest for Carlton Drake. If he steps foot in Japan or the people who work for him to get arrested for questioning.

Later on Kobayashi, She-venom and Tohru went to the mall looking for some food and ingredients that they have already just buy but they're looking for more.

"Okay we are almost done here just a few more ingredients," Tohru said

"Alright but better eat something before She-venom eats me" Kobayashi replied

"Here try this" Tohru give her a bar of chocolate.

Kobayashi takes the candy bar "chocolate? really Tohru?"

"Chocolate!" She-venom took over Kobayashi's body. She opens the whole wrapper and eats all the chocolate bar down the hatch before Kobayashi took control.

"are you kidding?" Kobayashi wipes away the chocolate from her mouth.

"She-venom what did I say about taken over my body?" Kobayashi says quietly

"I'm sorry but the chocolate was the only thing call me down from eating your lungs," She-venom replied

"Well don't do it again. Plus I don't want these people looking at us because still think that we're weirdos" Kobayashi replied.

"I'll try Kobayashi"

5 minutes later.

Kobayashi and Tohru were done with the last ingredients and buy them and then they go home.

"By the way, what was with the chocolate bar. back there for?" Kobayashi asked

"Well miss Kobayashi after we did our love together yesterday. she-venom was hungry. so I gave her some chocolate. she also told me that chocolate calms down her hunger for a while, I can't let her eat your insides" Tohru explains

"Oh, right is that's true she-venom?" Kobayashi asked.

"Yes, all of it is all true" She-venom answers.

"And miss Kobayashi" Tohru hugs her and holds Kobayashi "I get worried about you, I can't be here with you," Tohru said.

Kobayashi hugged her.

"You don't need to be worried about Tohru and Thank you for being so helpful with She-venom" Kobayashi replied

Kobayashi put her hand on Tohru's cheek so she can look at her face.

"Just don't be afraid and worry about me okay is just i... I love you and you can help me and She-venom. But sometimes we get worried for someone who loves each likes us" Kobayashi replied.

Tohru almost cries but holding her tears.

"Thank you for saying that and I love you to miss Kobayashi," Tohru said

After that Kobayashi and Tohru kiss for one minute. Before they break the kiss and stop hugging each other.

"Oh, that's nice maybe you two should snuggle with each other" She-venom jokes.

"Quiet She-venom. Don't joke about that" Kobayashi replied

Tohru went to Kobayashi's ear "after we get back at home maybe I can clean your body" she licks Kobayashi's ear "if you know what I mean. Miss Kobayashi" Tohru said nicely

Kobayashi's face turns red and grabs her hand "let's go now" then they run towards home.

to be continued


	4. last chapter of tomorrow

hello anyone tomorrow my last chapter of vemon and miss kobayashi fanfiction will come to the end soon please copy this idea once it's finished it is my favor to you all who wants to copy it and if you want to. but please make it different not for me for yourselves.


	5. old girlfriend and helping

(5 days later)

Kobayashi is inside her job's elevator going down to the first floor to go back home. It's been over 5 days. Since She-venom stayed inside Kobayashi and the people that work for Carlton Drake stop coming after her and the symbiote for now. Because of the warrant arrest for their boss Drake, he will think twice before coming to Japan.

"Well, it seems that we never came across of any people who work for Carlton Drake since 5 days ago," Kobayashi said

" **F** **or now but I say If we find him and eat his head off and show it to the people who works for him** ," She-venom licks her mouth.

"Okay, first of all, that is disgusting second, we are not going to do that in front of them. However I can't believe I'm saying this, you can eat him if you're hungry but do it outside" Kobayashi replied

" **I can work with that** " she-venom agreed

Just then elevator stop and it begins open up its doors.

Kobayashi looks to saw who is coming at inside elevator, it was Elma wearing her work uniform, Kobayashi's ex-girlfriend, a long time ago. She and Kobayashi have been dating a couple months ago. Before Kobayashi break up with her and decided to date Tohru.

When Elma got on the elevator, she saw Kobayashi causing her to turn her cheeks red before the doors closed behind her.

Elma smiled she was happy to see her ex girlfriend "Kobayashi is been awhile hasn't it?"

" **S** **o** **this** **E** **lma** **no wonder you used to date with her** " She-venom said

"Hey Elma, how's it been haven't seen you since last week," Kobayashi said while ignores She-venom

"let's just say I have to get some extra work before coming back to the same floor" Elma told her

"Oh but forgot about that" Kobayashi said

Elma move in front of Kobayashi to hugs her.

"I know you can't take me back. But you have Tohru as a girlfriend" Elma said

"Yeah and the truth is, that I kind of miss you, but you know I broke up with you because of your hunger" Kobayashi remind her.

" **S** **o she's like me,"** she-venom said

"I know it's just I couldn't control myself I'm sorry" Elma apologize

"It's all right and thank you," Kobayashi said

Elma turns her head to Kobayashi's face "Welcome" Elma gives her a deep kiss as kobayashi kiss back with a tongues playing around. After a seconds, they stop pulling away, slowly leaving a line of saliva on their mouths.

Elma then looks at the elevator and notices it not moving, she sighs before looking back at Kobayashi.

"It seems the elevator broke down again," Elma told her

"I should have known and you know, it won't be coming back on online for 15 minutes, this is my second time, it happened" Kobayashi sighed

Elma rubs kobayashi's shoulder before she looks down "you want to do it? one last time?" elma asked

Kobayashi stay silent for moment before she grabs Elma's butt to squeeze it.

"Yes, just one last time" kobayashi agreed

" **I'm starting to enjoy** **this** " she-venom smirks

Elma's face turns red "thank you" she kissed kobayashi for a second round before taking off their clothes.

15 minutes later

After their fun was done, Kobayashi and Elma placed back their clothes back in before the elevator starts working again.

"Hey, Kobayashi after we were with our fun. I've been wondering why do you smell funny?" Elma asked before placing her glasses on

 **"O** **h no I forgot to mention that she is a Dragon too. Kobayashi distract her** " she-venom beg

"Ah? what do you mean?" Kobayashi asked in confuse.

"You smell like slimy and sticky what's going on with you?" Elma asked

Before Kobayashi had the chance to answer the elevator doors open giving her this chance.

"Oh look at the time well, i best be on my way" Kobayashi try to move away. But Elma grabs her collar and pin her on wall of the elevator. Then she kicked and smashed the control panel, forcing the doors closed and the elevator stops moving.

Elma stared at her with dead eyes.

"Tell me what's going on? or else I will kiss you in front of everyone then I'll make you naked in front of them and I don't care who sees it now tell me or else" Elma demand as she keeps staring at kobayashi's eyes with her dark eyes.

Kobayashi sweat in fear "okay, okay I'll tell you. I have a symbiote inside me but whatever you do not call her a parasite"

"Her?" Elma let go of Kobayashi's collar "explain now"

Kobayashi explain to her how did she meet She-venom for 5 days ago. she also explained that people that work for Carlton Drake that was trying to get she-venom but didn't then she said the part she-venom needs food to survive or else she will eat Kobayashi's insides.

"And that's everything I know I can't tell anyone or else the government will take me away and experiment on me" kobayashi was finish explaining

"I see who else you know this besides me?" Elma asked

"Tohru and Kanna. 5 days ago and they already knew her.when they first met her" kobayashi answer

"What about lucoa or fafnir?" Elma asked

"Lucoa I told her yesterday and Fafnir tempting but no" Kobayashi said

Elma uses her magic to repair are the control panel before elevator doors opens again.

"Kobayashi thank you from telling me, I'll keep this a secret and sorry" elma apologize

" **I'm starting to like her but she's a little scary** " she-venom said

"You have no idea and thank you please don't do it again and don't mention this to Tohru or she'll fight you again" Kobayashi replied

"Don't worry I won't tell her," Elma said

"Thanks" kobayashi said before she leaves

27 minutes later

"Okay I should buy something from this store what do you want once we get inside?" kobayashi asked

" **M** **aybe tater tots and chocolate,"** she-venom said

"Tempting. but I'll think about it" kobayashi goes inside the store she walks all the way to the back and begin to look.

"Okay maybe I should buy something for kanna" kobayashi said

" **Kobayashi, don't look now but we have company** ," she-venom point it out

Kobayashi look and a criminal point a gun at a lady of the cash register.

Kobayashi sighed "I hate doing this 5 days ago I can't believe I agree with you to become a vigilante"

" **Stop** **complaining, like a child Kobayashi ike it or not, we are going to save that person,"** she-venom says

"Okay fine. But make it quick we don't want to get ourselves caught by the police" Kobayashi said

" **V** **ery well** " she-venom agrees

The criminal point at the gun with the lady at the cash register she opens the register to get the cash out. but a tendril comes to grabs the criminal's arm forcing him to drop the gun.

She-venom comes up in front of him.

" **Y** **ou coming here again** " She-venom grab his shoulder " **in fact you go nowhere preying on innocent people and then we will find you and eat both of your arms and both of your legs, and then we will with off your face off your head do you understand?** " she-venom asked

The criminal nodded in fear

" **Y** **es, so you will be armless liquid faceless and you will be nothing but a dead body** ," she-venom said

"What the heck are you?" the criminal asked

She-venom reveals half of kobayashi's face

" **W** **e are she-venom** " she said before covers half the face back up " **on second thought** " she-venom wants to eat him.

"Please" the criminal begs

But to late she-venom eat his head off.

Then his headless body falls down to the floor.as Kobayashi turns back. she looks at the woman at the cash register "I know i got a parasite in me, so see you later" kobayashi walks out the store to go back home.

" **P** **arasite?! you apologize now or else** " she-venom threatened

"Okay sorry happy now?" kobayashi asked

" **M** **uch better** " she-venom said

"And again was that really necessary to kill someone from the past 5 days?" kobayashi asked

" **A** **s I said before Kobayashi we can do whatever we want** " she-venom replied

"And again let's not get carried away" kobayashi said

to be continued

(I changed my mind I decide to make three chapters untill the last end)


	6. borrowing a symbiote

**(** Kobayashi's apartment **)**

"Are you sure that you take care of her?"

"Don't worry miss Kobayashi, she and i will be great together"

Kobayashi and Tohru were having a conversation at the living room about She-venom.

While Kanna is at school doing her work.

"I don't know, you sure about this? taking care of she-venom. while I'm gone at work tomorrow?" Kobayashi asked

"Please miss Kobayashi and last hour ago you said that you want me to take care of her" Tohru remind her

kobayashi put her fingers on her under chin "Hmm, you do have a point about that Tohru. But she has to ask me if she agrees with that"

" **I** **have to agree with Tohru. kobayashi** " She-venom said

"See even she-venom agree with me" Tohru replied

kobayashi got surprised "Wait you can hear her?"

Tohru shook her head "No I can't, but I can tell she said that"

"Alright" Kobayashi started to place her hand in Tohru's shoulders "You can take care of her. but no making her eat your tail is poisonous"

 **"i** **already know that Kobayashi** , **and you know I can resist poison** she-venom said to her

"Just reminding you, and you are not eating the tail" Kobayashi looks at Tohru's dragon eyes "ready?"

Tohru nodded "Yes, I'm ready miss Kobayashi and will she feel cold once she gets inside me?"

" **Y** **es** " She-venom answered

"She said yes," Kobayashi repeat the answer from the Symbiote.

"Okay i am ready," Tohru said

"You can come out" the black ooze tendril come out of Kobayashi's left shoulder

"Wow" Tohru excited this wasn't her first time seeing the black ooze symbiote get out of her lover's body before.

She-venom then gets out Kobayashi's body and into the dragon maid's body. But when she touch dragon's maid's skin, Tohru can feel the alien slime was cold but a little warm. Then the black slime absorb herself inside the dragon's body without a trace.

"Oh you are very cold in there," Tohru said

 **"I** **am starting to like you** " she-venom smiles

"Thanks, She-venom your so kind" Tohru replied

kobayashi removes her hands from Tohru's shoulders "Now you have She-venom. Just take care of her and not use her if you have to please"

"I try to miss Kobayashi," Tohru said

"Good" Kobayashi grabs Tohru's breasts and squeezes them a little.

Tohru breathes heavily and her cheeks turns red when Kobayashi went over to Tohru's ear and whisper "and when I come back we can continue playing our game if you know what I mean"

tohru looks at Kobayashi white blushing "yes miss Kobayashi"

Kobayashi lift up Tohru's head up before she kissed Tohru, they joy it.

Before a minute they break the kiss to look at each eyes.

 **"W** **ow, how nice"** She-venom smirked

"Want to do it Tohru?" Kobayashi asked

Tohru nodded before following Kobayashi in her room.

* * *

After Kobayashi and Kanna left for work and school Tohru and She-venom was cooking noodles with chicken at the kitchen.

"Okay now to add some boiled eggs and cut them in half" Tohru look for the eggs in the refrigerator, but there are no eggs.

"Great no eggs" Tohru gets disappointed forgotten that buy eggs

" **W** **e should look for some at the mall. while you're at it, can I have some of those noodles when we return** " she-venom said

"The mall? all right but we are not going to stay there to long" Tohru replied

Tohru walks out of the apartment and go towards the balcony. she then brings to get her dragon wings out of her back and uses magic to make her invisible, so no one can see her before flying into the air and head straight towards the mall.

(Time skip 13 minutes later)

Tohru goes out of the mall with a grocery bag she is carrying on her right hand inside was eggs, noodles and ingredients that she also buy just in case and of course chocolate bars.

"You want some chocolate after the noodles are done she-venom?" Tohru asked before she walks into alley.

" **Y** **es and do you have some tater tots?** She-venom asked

"Hmm, no but there's some french fries," Tohru said

 **oh well still have to do,** **an-** she-venom sniff the air and she smells danger **Tohru don't move we have company"**

"What do you mean?" Tohru stops she see two criminals in front of her and behind her is three criminals with guns.

Tohru's eye twitches in annoyance _" I don't have time for this"_

"Sorry, lady. but we're going to ask you to hand over your money after that we're going to have fun with you, then we're going to kill you nice and slow" the criminal leader said

 **"W** **e are not going to listen to him!** " she-venom growls

Tohru then tells them "You all don't want to do this, be on your way or else suffer the pain"

They laughed at her.

"Fine have it your way, She-venom let's eat their bones" Tohru puts the bag down into the ground.

 **"M** **y pleasure** **"** she-venom agrees

Tohru turns into she-venom but her horns and tail turned black.

The criminals stop laughing when they see her transform they can afraid.

"What the hell is that?"

"Who cares just shoot it!"

Once they shoots at She-venom with their bullets they thought it could kill her but no, didn't

She use a tendril to grab the leader into her hand

She eat his head ate off of his body before dropping the headless body into the ground some of the criminals tried to hold their throw up as they open fire on her.

 **"B** **ullets doesn't work on us** **"** She-venom jumped to disappeared but she dropped behind of one of the bad guys, she then grabs him and eats half of his upper body, before the other criminal try to do something.

She-venom appeared in front and punch him into the ground shattering his bones and heart instantly killing him.

She-venom looks at the final two criminals. she licks her mouth for blood **"W** **ho next in the list** " she-venom asked coldly

The two bad guys tried to run away but she catch one of them with in her tail.

The criminal scream bloody murder as her tail squeeze and crush him like a rock.

She-venom looks at him **"W** **eak and a fool** **"** she finish him with her tail. By destroying all of his bones and throw him away.

She-venom looks at final criminal seeing him run away **"A** **nd where do you think you're going? our friend** "

She-venom uses her tendril to grab the criminal from behind and grab his neck. he looks at her in fear **"I** **f you think that we are going to let you go then you're are wrong. We will find you if you ever threaten us again then we will eat your feet, your hands, and your lungs, but it's too late we might as well eat you."**

"No p-" he was cut off when she-venom eat his whole entire body leaving nothing but his legs.

Tohru turns back before she realized there was a lot of blood from the ground "Whoa there's a lot of blood here,"

 **"W** **e must go before the police will show up** **"** She-venom warns

"Oh right" Tohru didn't want to be told twice she picks up the bag before fry up into the air getting away from the crime scene.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Tohru said before she took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

She was sitting on the sofa next to Kanna telling everything to her.

"Ahoa lady Tohru and She-venom deal with bad people and eat them amazing," Kanna said

"I Know and i haven't did this before until now," Tohru replied

 **this is my first time inside you and I still like you and Kobayashi** She-venom said

"Yeah, by the way, what about Kanna?" Tohru asked

 **"I** **like her too and she is very cute** **and very strong"** She-venom replies

"I thought that before," Tohru said

"What did she say, lady Tohru?" Kanna asks

"She says you're cute and strong and she also likes you," Tohru told Kanna

"Really?" Kanna hug Tohru but it was for She-venom "Thank you she-venom"

" **O** **h** **Again what a cute little girl dragon** " She-venom smiles

Tohru smiled and pat Kanna in the head.

 **"Y** **ou know, you dragons are interesting and with good heart except for your father** , **he's an evil one I do not trust him nor I do not like him** She-venom replies

tohru gets bit little upset "I don't want to talk about him, he left this world earth a long time ago"

 **"G** **ood but if we ever see him again. we will eat his whole entire heart and his eyes"** She-venom said

"Oh there's the thing, he's a little powerful than me and he'll probably wipe you out in the face of this world" Tohru warns She-venom

 **"** **I'm unaware of that and you're right I should be careful I around him if he comes here** **"** She-venom said

Tohru nodded "Yeah if he comes, oh that reminds me I have a little favor to ask you"

 **"A** **nd what is that?** **"** She-venom asked

Tohru smile happy "When Kobayashi comes we'll surprise her"

(Time skip 1 hour later)

At the kitchen table, Kobayashi finished her dinner.

"how was dinner Miss Kobayashi?" Tohru asked next to her

"very good and i like noodles with chicken and egg" Kobayashi replied

"Thank you and I have a surprise for you," Tohru told her

Kobayashi raises an eyebrow "What will that be?"

Tohru kiss her in the cheek before whispering to her ear "You'll find out"

Kobayashi blushed a little before she goes towards the bathroom.

When Kobayashi was done in the bathroom she enters her room and sees She-venom with horns and tail.

"Oh my god," Kobayashi said her eyes widened in surprise

She-venom looks at her **"H** **ey Kobayashi** **"** before getting in front of her.

Kobayashi gets little a afraid of the reaction.

She-venom grab Kobayashi's cheeks before she changes to Tohru before Kobayashi looks at Tohru noticing that the dragon maid is naked.

Before she could talk Tohru kisses her, Kobayashi hugged her, but she didn't realize that she-venom goes back inside her.

Then the twl lovers pulled away from the kiss leaving saliva in their mouths.

"You were are worth a kiss and told she-venom, it was a good idea," Tohru licks the saliva from her mouth.

"If you were going to do that you should have told me first" Kobayashi replied

"A surprise miss Kobayashi" Tohru lick Kobayashi's neck

"Oh!" Kobayashi feels her tongue.

 **"I** **know you will do it again with her** " She-venom smiles

kobayashi smile when she hears she-venom's voice "so you're back in well you might as well join us" she looks at Tohru, "and thanks Tohru," before she kisses her again as they go to bed and play their game.

to be continued...

(btw dragons do eat people)


	7. remaking a new one

Sorry I have to cancelled Venom and the dragon maid crossover but don't worry I'm going to remake a new one but not this today soon.


End file.
